


i moustache you a question, but i’ll shave it for later.

by adoreloux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Italian Countryside, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreloux/pseuds/adoreloux
Summary: harry doesn't shave his moustache.louis approves.eventually.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	i moustache you a question, but i’ll shave it for later.

Salty, sticky air swirled around Harry as he stood facing the mirror in the too warm bathroom. The windows were open and every now and then a breeze would gently rustle the cotton curtains, but it never reached him enough for him to feel any desired effect.

The smell of doughy bread invades his nostrils as he stretches his top lip down over his teeth and glides the razor down one side of his cheek. The gel has made his face extra foamy and hints of lavender aerate as the blades cut through the creamy substance. Swishing the razor in the sink below him, he takes another look in the mirror before he continues shaving.

Slightly tousled hair, now long enough to shag just over his ears as his curls started to leap away from his hairline, and a sun kissed face stares back at him. He's donning a yellow shirt, opened halfway with the bottom buttons slotted in mismatched holes, a snapshot of earlier where he’d been too lazy to do them up properly after sunbathing by the pool. A black pair of boxer briefs kiss his upper thighs and a pale shade of lilac nail polish that kept glinting in the setting sun whenever he rubbed his feet against the stoned floor adorned his toe nails.

Birds could be heard singing out in the trees as if they were saying goodnight to one other, while the faint bubble of a babbling brook could be heard running next to the cottage, skipping stones and rocks as the water slides down into the nearby lake.

Smoothing the razor over his cheeks a couple more times, he sets it down on the edge of the basin and rinses his face under cool water, patting it dry once the gel was removed with an avocado green towel that lay to the side of him.

His face was flushed but it was soft, almost resembling the slightly younger features he once wore a few years ago, if it wasn’t for the now cushiony moustache that sat above his top lip. It had been on a whim he had kept it. Foregoing the beard completely was always an option; but it just so happened that the razor missed the same spot each time he brought it up to his face.

Bending his knees, he opens the cabinet doors underneath the sink and moves a few products around, quickly snatching up some moisturizer and dry beard oil. His face was prone to dryness in the summer heat but the oil was new. He unscrews the lid and takes a whiff, the scent of oranges and wood smoke curled into tendrils towards his nose. He places it down onto the counter and scoops up the moisturizer, figuring it’d be best to start with that before dipping into the oil.

Once he’s finished with his face, he places everything back in the cabinet and folds the towel down onto the counter top. As he's wafting his shirt away from his body, his finger snags on the chain around his neck which pulls the skin taught slightly. Looking down, he smiles softly when he sees what's hanging below.

His wedding ring.

It had only taken up residence on his finger within the last year, but every now and then it would find a home on his chain, slapping softly underneath tops, blouses and t shirts as if it were beating in time to the rhythm of his own heartbeat.

He spins it around a few times and lets it drop gently against his chest, the tiny diamond nestled within the band gleams, reminding him of a certain someone’s smile.

Turning on his heel, he walks towards the sliding barn door that separates the bathroom and bedroom and rolled it open. Making his way across plush carpet, all while dodging two big suitcases that still had clothes in them, he reaches a patio door that leads out into a quaint garden filled with flowers and low hanging olive trees.

He could see the table had food laid out already. Baskets of different types of sliced bread with pots of balsamic vinegar next to them lined half the table, accompanied by pieces of fruit and a varied assortment of cheese. Two tall bottles of red wine stood in the centre of the table, next to a pair of burnished wine glasses.

Candles flickered in the breeze as the sun lay rest to the day and sunk beneath the mountains in the distance, a purple hue replaced the blue sky while crickets chirped cheerfully in the distance.

Just as he was about to pick up a bread slice, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, while a soft head of hair nestles between his shoulder blades. Warm breaths puffed against his back.

“You better not be sneaking any of the food without me.”

Harry dropped the bread back into the basket and grinned, a small quirk of his lips while his fingers came to rest atop the hands currently holding him; linking in between the fingers he’s held for the past ten years.

“Course not, love. I’m just appreciating the view.”

A slight scoff sounded behind him while two digits pinched his hip.

“You’re a shit liar, you know that?”

Harry smirked while he spun to face his partner.

“I learnt from the best.”

Louis’ face resembled that of a stunned deer while his light blue eyes subtlety roamed over Harry’s face. Namely, in one particular place.

“You…you do realise you missed a spot, right?”

Harry releases one arm from around Louis’ waist and comes up to rub at his chin, his fingertips catching the edges of his moustache slightly.

“Have I?”

“Don’t be a knob, Haz.”

“I mean, I’m pretty sure I haven’t. I even looked in the mirror as I was shaving, like a big boy!”

Louis rolls his eyes and touches the hair softly.

“So, you have no idea what this is then, yeah? It’s been here the whole trip?” Harry’s nose twitches as Louis’ fingers combed through the short, but bushy fibres. His eyes lock onto Louis’ and they both smirked softly at one another.

“Nope. No idea what you’re talking about.”

Louis’ hand falls away from his face and he shrugs. “You won’t mind then if I don’t kiss you, then? It’s just. I’d rather not share the snack you had earlier, you know?”

And with that he side steps around Harry and picks up a bit of cheese with a slice of apple and pops it into his mouth. His back teeth crushed the bite sized cubes while his jaw worked against a smile at Harry’s shocked stare.

“I, I guess so. Yeah.”

“Cool, well that’s that then. Come and sit down, I’m starving. I picked up some of that vinegar you’ve been banging on about.”

Harry pulled out one of the cream chairs, huffing while he sat down.

“I haven’t been banging on about anything.”

“Course you haven’t, Crumb Catcher.” Louis said, dishing up two plates that looked to have fresh salmon and rocket sat delicately in the middle of the porcelain. A taupe looking glaze was smeared across the fish and wild, roasted tomatoes sat to the side. 

Harry glared at him but it was cut short once he spotted the food.

Their evening was spent in the cool summer air, and the soft scraping of forks against plates was occasionally chaperoned by the sound of cicadas and the rustling of leaves in the trees. Louis had gotten chilly halfway through their meal and opted to wear a baggy sweatshirt over his top, but their toes were kept warm during the frequent flashes of footsie underneath the table.

As Harry drank last remnants of his wine, the sound of easy silence was carved open by Louis’ raspy Northern twang.

“You kind of look like a seventies porn star.”

Harry choked as the wine made a detour down his throat and he banged on his chest. Coughing, he turned to look at Louis as his mouth hung open slightly.

“E-excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“I just wanted to make sure I heard you right.”

“You did.”

Harry could see Louis picking at the nibbles on the table, his eyes were focused but he could tell there was a slight glaze to them. He wasn’t surprised as there was only half a bottle left of the second lot of wine.

Harry cleared his throat. “Thanks for making me sound like a creep, Lou.”

“You’re welcome, Mouth Brow.”

“Stop.”

“Sorry. I didn’t quite catch that, did you say carry on, Soup Strainer?”

“Lou, I’m being serious.”

“So am I, Cookie Duster.”

Harry tried to frown as best he could but there was only so much conviction he could portray before a smile started to break out onto his face.

“I’ll get rid of it, if it bothers you that much.”

Louis’ eyes flicked over to him while he lifted one leg underneath his bum, grabbing his wine glass and dangling it between his fingers. He tilted his head.

“I guess I could get used to it.”

“Oh yeah?”

Louis nodded and took a careful sip of his wine. His lips were stained slightly with red plushness, wet sheen shimmering in the moonlight.

“I might just need some convincing.”

A wet lick of heat flickered up Harry’s spine and settled in his cock.

“And how would I go about doing that?”

Louis shrugged lazily and placed his glass down onto the table.

“If you’re asking me, then I don’t really think you’re qualified enough to be convincing me, yeah?”

Louis’ eyes were twinkling with mischievousness and it did nothing to dull the feeling simmering on low in Harry’s stomach, ready to bubble over at any minute.

“So, you’re a show and tell kind of person, are you?”

Louis smirked. “I guess you’d know.”

And with that, he stands up from the table and walks past Harry, trailing into the cottage behind them. But not without first stroking his fingertips across his shoulders as he saunters past. Fizzing bolts of electricity shoot down the length of Harry’s back, while his eyes slide shut for a beat.

Realising he’s still sat down, he stands up from the table and turns to follow Louis inside. Harry can see him just about to turn the corner into the living area so he catches up with him and spins him on the spot.

Louis’ hands reach up to grab the top of Harry’s arms while he’s led backwards by him, both coming to a stop when they reach the wall.

“Thought I’d take you up on your offer.” Harry says.

His fingers are teasing the waistband of Louis’ joggers, while his pinkie dips underneath the elastic slightly and brushes the soft flesh of his hip bone. Louis goes breathless for a moment, eyes flickering to meet Harry’s. There isn’t much of a height difference between them, but between Harry and the wall, Louis feels gut punched.

He raises his arms to rest around Harry’s neck and leans in to whisper against his ear. “I knew it wouldn’t take much.”

He scrapes his teeth slightly along the underside of Harry’s ear and darts his tongue out to taste him.

Hints of salt, sweat and dough burst along his tongue and he sucks gently while kneading the back of his fingers against Harry’s neck. Moaning softly into the crevice, he can feel them both get hard at the sound.

Harry’s hands drop down to Louis’ arse, squeezing him beneath the fabric while pulling the pants down inch by inch. Trailing his lips down Harry’s neck in a flurry off fluttering kisses, he can feel it as his joggers fall to the ground and he uses his feet to pull the elastic from around his ankles, using one foot to kick the offending fabric away.

Hands roam each other’s bodies as if they’re getting to know one another again and smiles are shared between the two men as their cocks rub against each other teasingly. Wet spots of pre-come can be felt through the material, and it should feel uncomfortable but the drag of the cloth only makes them harder.

As Louis sweeps his tongue up Harry’s neck, he stops just short of his mouth and places a hot kiss just to the left of his lips.

Harry turns his head to capture him in a kiss but Louis pulls away at the last second and shakes his head, smirking softly at the brown haired man stood in front of him, while said brown haired man digs his fingers into the skin of Louis’ hips and chases him, mouth opening at the last second.

Louis pulls back once more and his smirks turn to smiles and smiles turn to giggles as he tries to escape the buzzing feeling every time Harry’s moustache rubs against his lips.

“Why are you laughing?” Harry asks, pouting.

“Sorry babe, but your furry friend keeps tickling me. And for once I’m not talking about your dick.”

Harry chokes out a laugh and shakes his head.

“Really, Lou?”

“It’s not my fault you’ve decided to wear a caterpillar on your face, is it? Above your lip and everyt-“

But Louis’ words are lost in his throat and instead, a soft moan replaces his speech as Harry kisses him. Harry’s lush bottom lip is caught between Louis’ slightly thinner ones, which means his moustache is now directly sat just above Louis’ top lip and underneath his nose. But instead of tickling, a new wave of sensations evades his senses and he drags his fingers into Harry’s hair and tugs at the strands softly.

Harry’s mouth opens on a moan each time Louis pulls. Louis uses it to his advantage and slips his tongue into his waiting mouth, tangling with Harry’s while Harry sinks his hands lower until they’re underneath Louis’ thighs, gripping his flesh and hoisting him up against the wall.

Louis detaches his mouth from Harry’s and bangs his head backwards against the brick, his lips let loose a whine and Harry sneaks one hand in front of his underwear to rub his fingers up and down Louis’ length.

“Seems my convincing is going pretty well, so far. Don’t you think, love?”

Louis’ eyes are shut and his mouth his wide open, but it doesn’t stop him from biting back.

“I’ll let you know once you’ve made me come.”

Harry stops teasing Louis’ length and wraps his hand underneath his thighs once again and spins them away from the wall. He walks forwards towards the bed while they both look at each other with such intensity in their eyes, feeling like a light bulb has burnt out and sizzled in their brains.

Dropping Louis down onto the edge of the bed, Harry gets down onto his knees and hooks his fingers into the waistband of Louis’ underwear and starts to peel it down.

The band gets caught on the tip of Louis’s cock which only heightens the arousal even more so and Louis throws his head back while Harry drags it down over his dick and throws his boxers to the floor.

His cock slaps softly against his stomach and the tip is already slightly sticky with pre-come. Harry licks his lips and wraps his hand around the base, stroking upwards slowly and twisting towards the head. It’s a dry drag but it causes Louis to tip his head backwards towards the ceiling and let out a soft moan.

Harry leans forward but at the last second, dodges his cock completely and nuzzles his nose into the crease between where Louis’ thigh meets his groin. Louis groans out what Harry thinks might be a laugh and he can feel his legs lock around his shoulders, but he brings his other hand up and gently opens them wider causing Louis’ legs to vibrate as they push against Harry.

“I-It tickles, love.”

Harry leans back slightly and looks up at Louis. His hand is still jerking Louis’ cock slowly and his thumb is gathering the pre-come that seems to be drizzling out bit by bit, using its wetness to create a slicker slide.

“I thought you wanted me to convince you, hm?”

“Not.” Louis breathes out through his nose and bits his bottom lip, slowly releasing it from his teeth as a moan pushes through. “Not like _this_ , you cheater, I- _oh,_ I thought you w-were gonna suck me off. Not nuzzle me to death.”

Harry grins but doesn’t say anything. Ducking his head down once more to lathe kisses up in between his thighs. He stops to gently worry at the skin with his teeth, leaving blooms of red and purple of different shapes and sizes. He can hear Louis moaning quietly above him, bursts of laughter breaking through as if he doesn’t know whether to enjoy it or not.

Louis’ thighs are golden toned, each seeming to have soaked up the sun during their days here, and they both stand stark against the rumpled, crisp white sheets laid messily on the bed.

The soft bristles of his moustache leave a sort of beard burn in their wake as it trails behind kisses and wet licks. The golden finish of Louis’ thighs now sport patches of purple where blood has pumped to the surface courtesy of Harry’s tiny nips and sucks.

When he reaches Louis’ cock, he licks from the seam above his balls to the tip of his rose flushed head, sucking softly to capture the pre-come that has gathered in the slit.

Gravity seems to suspend and Louis falls backwards slightly, his neck falling between his shoulder blades as he lets out a groan. One of his hands comes to rest gently on top of Harry’s head, while his fingertips clasp and slot through his hair just above his ear.

Keeping one hand at the base of Louis’ cock, he opens his mouth wider to accommodate the thick girth and inches down the shaft, making sure to tighten his lips on the way back up so it creates a suction around the tip.

His wrist twists and follows the movement of his mouth, and he can feel his palm getting wet with the spit that slides down Louis’ cock. Louis’ moans are echoing around him, enough to penetrate the walls of the cottage, but they’re so far out that nobody will be able to hear them.

He can’t help moaning himself as he removes his hand from Louis’ thigh and gently cradles his balls, rolling them between his fingertips and using his pointer finger to tease below and in between his crack.

Some of the spit has dribbled down giving Harry’s finger an extra glide, meaning he can dip in to tease Louis’ hole without it dragging too much.

Pulling his hand and mouth away from Louis’ cock, he starts to push him back onto the bed completely. Louis’ disappointed whine flows into a gasp when he realises Harry’s placing his legs over both of his shoulders and using his hands to spread apart his cheeks, licking the slightly salty tang that has gathered due to the heat.

Harry’s rings feel like cool fire on Louis’ flushed skin and he has no doubt indents will be left in place once this is over with how hard Harry is gripping his thighs.

“F- _fuck_.”

Flicking his eyes up as much as he can, Harry can see Louis twisting the sheets around his fingers and pulling it towards him.

It’s a bit of a tight squeeze but Harry can just about lathe his tongue up and down, purposefully missing his hole and opting to suck kisses around his rim. He can feel Louis’ legs shaking and his ankles are hooked together behind his neck, bringing Harry’s face even closer to the deep pink of his tight pucker.

The hair above his top lip is wet. He uses this to his advantage and pulls his mouth away from where it was breathing hotly over Louis and instead, he drags the combination of rough wet and soft bristles over his hole in an up and down motion. His tongue flicking out every now and then to dip into the tight ring of muscle.

“Jesus Christ.” Louis’ back arches and his mouth drops open on a deep moan. “Ha- _rry_.”

He can feel Louis’ legs starting to spasm which means he’s getting close and he can feel himself straining against his boxers, his cock leaking a steady pulse of wetness that’s seeping through the thin black material.

He moans and licks around Louis’ rim once more, thrusting his tongue past his tight hole and fucking into his wet heat.

Dragging a hand upwards towards Louis’ cock, he wraps his fingers around the base and starts to wank him off in earnest.

Both of their moans bounce off the walls in tandem and Harry uses his other hand to dip beneath the waistband of his own boxers so he can pull himself off in time with Louis. By this time, his mouth has slipped free from between Louis’ cheeks so he starts to mouth at his perineum instead, sucking one of Louis’ balls into his mouth.

“I’m gonna,” Louis breathes, “ _come_ , let me come on your face Harry.”

Harry groans and lets go of Louis’ cock, opting to wriggle an arm beneath his back and help sit him upright on the edge of the bed. As soon as he’s sat up, he gets a good look at his husband above him.

His face is drenched in sweat, and his hair is matted to the sides of his forehead. His chest is ballooning outwards and his spit soaked lips look red and puffy.

Harry blinks and looks down, wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and sucking at the head, jerking him quickly with his hand.

Louis moans and taps his fingers twice against Harry’s neck.

Harry pulls off and continues jerking him while spurts of come land fluidly across his face. His can feel the warm wetness drip down onto his cheeks, lips, nose. Trickling down into the hair above his top lip.

Louis’ breathing heavily above him and Harry’s hand works faster on his own cock, seconds away from his own release. Louis notices Harry’s arm moving at a rapid pace and slinks down onto the floor in front of him.

“Are you gonna come, baby?”

He leans in and starts to lick the come from Harry’s face, sucking kisses into his neck and darting his tongue out to taste himself on the bristles of Harry’s moustache.

Harry groans and feels himself gush through his fingers, his mouth dropping open on a silent moan while Louis takes advantage to lick into Harry’s mouth, sharing the taste of himself between them.

Tugging his cock a few more times, he lets go once it becomes too sensitive and drops his head down onto Louis’ shoulder, breathing deeply.

He turns his head slightly and rubs his nose against Louis’ sweaty neck and drops a kiss where his collarbone protrudes out slightly.

“Convinced enough, yet?”

Louis shrugs as best he can while coming down from a high that has his left leg twitching.

“I’m not sure, I think we might need to go again, just to be sure.”

Harry laughs and bites his skin.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.
> 
> [tumblr](https://adoreloux.tumblr.com/)


End file.
